Stars of the past
by eveadams
Summary: First to say: It does not fully contain the Tv show: What if the whole story about Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and their enemies would repeat? Somewhere else in a diffrent time? Who would win the battle and conquer it all?
1. Prologue Long ago in time

Prologue - Long ago in time

He headed throught the rows of soldiers and inhabitants of the big old castle. He stopped in the middle of the room; looking silently at the man directly in front of him. The man he was staring at, had a long white beart and his eyes were close. He was covered with a black, out-worn robe, that seemed to have seen better times long ago.  
"What do you see? Can you tell anything?" The man who just entered, asked that in a very calm voice, not one moment looking away from the barde. The man told him to be silent.  
"I can see a time that will be in a future long forward in time. We'll be dead and almost forgotten. Just a few will still believe in us. Our whole world will be nothing more then just a small story." He finally opened his eyes. They looked like a shining and magical grey; old and wise. "Arthur, we will not exist in future, not as we do now." The man he spoke to looked up to him shocked. The moment his eyes met the eyes of the old man, he had the feeling to look into something greater than just this small eyes in the face of an old man. He could see everything. The past, the future and so much faith. Arthur couldn't believe how old his dear friend had become. And so had he. Both had grey hair and their faces were covered of crinkles. He turned around; looking at the woman at the other end of the room. With a short sign some soldiers appeared next to her; grabbing her arms and pulling her forward to Arthur. The woman looked at him; her eyes covered with a begging look.  
"You know why you're here?"  
The woman said nothing, but her look went angry. Arthur looked back without any emotion.  
"You have tried to destroy the kingdom, you have made my best knight turn against me. You made my wife cheat on me and after all you still tried to kill my best friend. You have made youself guilty of a high treason."  
The woman looked at the man; laughing.  
"I have just done what I had to do. The kingdom will fall tonight. Tomorrow morning nothing will remember of it. Just some old ruins."  
"You will die for what you've done to the people of Camelot. You will die today. And you will take Lancelot with you!"  
That moment two more knights came in with a knight that looked tired and weak. They brought him up to Arthur. The man couldn't stany on his feet and felt down to the ground; kneeing in front of Arthur.  
Lancelot, Lancelot. I can't believe you're choosing this way. You could be free, but you have choosen her. How can you?" Arthur looked at him sad. Lancelot smiled; than in a sudden movement he fizzled down to the feet of Arthur.  
"Cause you're a pathetic king. Morgana didn't need any magic to make me see that. Everyone trusts you, cause of your little magician, that might save the world as you say. Why don't he save it know?!" he laughed again.  
"We will return, Arthur. No matter what you do. We will be the one to succeed in the end." Morgana looked at him with an evil smile. He couldn't help but slapped her.  
"You are cruel and pathetic. Not me. Even if you return, I will vow now and here I will fight you again and again untill you finally get destroyed. If it's not now, it will be soon. You will never rule the world. I'm ashamed of having you here as my sister. That was the biggest mistake someone has ever made!" He turned around; staring at the man behind him.  
"What shall we do, Merlin? I need your help!"  
The man finally opened his eyes again. He looked passing Arthur down to the two people. He had tears in his eyes.  
"We can't do anything, Arthur. They both have betryed us all."  
Suddenly the door on the other end of the room was opened, yeah more pushed. A thin woman was walking in, poiting onto Lancelot.  
"You! You cruel, little evil cockroach! I trusted you." She walked fast up to the man she had spoken to. Her hand was lifted up and a noise of skin on skin in a punch was able to be heard. She had slapped him directly into his face.  
"You used me! You damn only used me to get closer again to Arthur. I hate you!" Her face was grimaced with anger. She turned around; looking at Arthur.  
"I know you may never forgive me. I have done lots of worse things. I think we all in this room know that, but everyone in this room makes mistakes as well. I did mine and it almost killed me, you know that. So i ask you now. Will you Arthur, King of Camelot forgive me, now, here and for always? Will you accept my excusion before the world will turn over and over again?" Arthur looked at her.  
"You have hurted me more than anyone else has ever dared to. You broke my heart, you brought the kingdom to danger. But...", he stopped; making a pause the moment a big flash crashed down to earth, "But, I will forgive you, cause this might be the last chance we all will have. And because, no matter what you did, I love you. You are my married wife."  
Another flash crashed down to earth, then another. The air seemed to be cut by flashes. The rain set in. Morgana looked around and with a short movement no one had expected, she freed herself off the knights. She got back up on her feet. She turned to Lancelot; still smiling. Her eyes found his. He smiled back at her; knowing what would follow. Morgana lifted her hands and with a short word she started to throw flashes around the room. They seemed to came directly out of the tips of her fingers. She hit the guards at the door, who fell down to the floor imidiatly, unconcisious. She hit some more, next to the other doors; locking them with flashes right after. She turned around, hitting one guard after another, till none were left. She turned back to Arthur.  
"You won't kill us. You're too weak." She turned to Lancelot. She grabbed his arm, moving forward; running towards the only door that was unlocked. She headed into the rain; still holding the hand of Lancelot. Arthur followed them untill he reached the door. He was pushed back. Morgana hald locked it with flashes right after she passed the line.  
"You won't get us, Arthur. Never!" Lancelot was shouting in joy. That moment a heavy flash crashed down onto the two people standing in the rain. They both screamed. Another flash crashed down to the floor. When the area had gone back to normal light, nothing more than a wet bunch of dust was left. Arthur looked at the bunches shocked.  
"Merlin! Merlin! Come to me. You have to see that. They have gone to dust; hitten by a flash." He turned around to the place Merlin should be standing. But there was no Merlin. Arthur rushed back to the middle of the room. Merlin was standing next to Arthur's wife; silently talking to her. Arthur moved closer.  
"Am I interupting you?"  
"No, of course not."  
"And why on earth has no one heard me calling?" He looked around and finally noticed that almost all people in the hall had gone. Some were lying on the floor, unconcisious or maybe even dead.  
"What has happened? When I went to that door, none of these people where gone or dead!" He looked back at the two people left in all that ocean of dead people. "We just saw a flash, or the light of it. That moment everyone exept us had fallen down to the floor."  
"Without any reason?"  
"There hasn't been any reason." The woman looked down to the floor.  
Arthur shoke his head. This could not be true. His whole kingdom was already almost killed. How could he be the one to survive it? He knew he wouldn't. He lifted the womans chin.  
"Gwen, I know we have been through a lot worse, but this is the first time i'm really scared." Gwen looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hands.  
"So you forgive me?"  
"Yes, I forgive you!"  
The moment he finished his words, Gwen looked into his eyes. He looked back and suddenly had the feeling something was wrong.  
"Gwen! Gwen look at me!" his voice went louder. Gwen was looking at him and her face was pale white. She lifted one hand; shivering grabbing his arm. She fell down to the floor, pulling Arthur with her.  
"Merlin, what is going on with her? Do something! We need to help her!" Arthur was begging; staring down to Gwen, who now seemed to shiver at the whole body. Arthur touched her forehead.  
"She has got a temperature, Merlin. We have to get her to her room!" He looked around. Merlin had kneed down next to him. He was holding Gwen's hand, mumbling words he could not understand. He looked around the hall again. Two knights came towards them from a diffrent room.  
"What has happened?"  
"I have no idea. We have to carry her to her room!" Arthur got up; looking down to Gwen, who looked so weak in that moment. She wasn't moving; not for one second. One of the knights carried her to her rooms in his arms. Merlin and Arthur stayed back for a moment.  
"What has happened?"  
"I have no idea, my dear friend." Merlin looked layed one hand onto Arthurs shoulder; leading him through the hall after the two man, that were carrying Gwen.  
"She won't survive it. I'm so sorry to say that. I have no idea what might be wrong with her."  
"How can you say that now and here? How can you say that you have no idea how to save her. You have to. We can't let her die. I love her, Merlin. I would die for her." He looked at his old friend, eyes covered with a beggin and desperate look.

An hour later a woman stepped out of Gwen's room. Seeing the king she looked down. She passed him by without a word; stopping at Merlin. They started in a silent whisper, that Arthur did not understand.  
"It looks bad, Merlin. Master, no matter what I tried it does not work. No charm, no spell, nothing and I don't knwo what to tell the king." She looked down to her feed. Merlin noded.  
"Melinda, I think the king knows deep inside already what is going on. Your look was also not really keeping secrets. But that's okay. This is a very black hour for Camelot. We may not fall as a whole kingdom, but a part of us does." He looked at the woman, then turned around and walked away. His steps where hard and tired, like the tons of centuried where placed on his shoulders. Arthur therewhile walked directly up to the door; leading into his wifes room. He opened the door slowly and silent. Gwen was lying in the big old bed, covered with as many blankets as possible. She was looking tiredly at him. A hand was lifted shivering into the air; pointing onto a chair. Arthur sat down.  
"How do you feel, Gwen?"  
"I'm okay, Arthur. Just a cold." She tried to take his sorrows away, but it did not work.  
"Gwen, I know it's not a cold. Something is wrong and we have to find out what it is. We'll have to save you, right? I know we won't die tonight. None of us will!" He took her hand in his hand. Gwen's hand looked small and patheticly weak next to his big one. Their eyes met. A small smile cover the corners of Gwen's mouth. A long time nothing more then silence filled the air. Just the heavy breathing of Gwen was louder. Arthur looked around. A small bowl of water was placed on the small table near the bed. He got up and came back with it. He began to cool Gwen's forhead with the rag in it. He looked down on her. She had closed her eyes. He sat back down again; just looking at her silently hour after hour. Two times Merlin stepped in, but said nothing. He just looked at Gwen and Arthur. A few times the woman came in to bring fresh water for Gwen and to look after Arthur, who did not fall asleep for one moment.  
In the early hours of morning Merlin came in again. He stood next to Arthur for a while. Still no light was shining through the windows, that had been forgotten to get shut by the curtains. Slowly the old man stepped closer to the bed. "Arthur!", he whispered not to wake Gwen out of the bit of sleep that she had gotten in that night, "Arthur, I have to talk to you."  
Arthur looked up; his eyes tired and still wet of tears, that he tried to hide.  
"I know it, Merlin I know it. She will die and there is nothing we can do."  
"Oh, I know. But I have found out why." Merline looked at the sleeping Gwen, while Arthur looked at him in surprise.  
"What, what is doing this to her? Who is making her feel like that?" He finally got off his chair.  
"Morgana told us she would destory Camelot, didn't she? She was right. Maybe not the thunder storm was destorying it, but the death of Gwen. It will destroy you. I've seen it, Arthur. You will suffer in pain of the loss of her."  
"What are we going to do then? How much time have I left? Can I change it?"  
"We can't do anything. There are only a few hours left. Maybe less, but you can't change it."  
"Why?"  
"Because this is what shall be like. This is the way of destiny. I know it's no justice for us, but this what it is like. I do so wish I could change it, but I can't."  
"You can't or you don't want to?"  
"I can't. If I would save Gwen now, which I can't; then I would change the whole future. Maybe everything!"  
Arthur looked down. He understood what Merlin was talking about and he so wished he could change. He shoke his head. He really couldn't imagine life without Gwen, but according to Merlin she was just about to die. He took her hand; holding it close to himself, giving small pecks onto it. Gwne showed no reaction. Merline had left the room. Arthur didn't even notice. Hour after hour past by, untill in the earliest hours of morning, Gwen suddenly woke up. Arthur looked at her.  
"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"  
Gwen looked back at him weak and tired.  
"No, I'm fine. What happened?"  
"You fainted, yesterday during the night."  
"Oh, that's not good. Is the storm over?"  
Arthur just nodded. He looked at her pale-white face, trying to smile to make her feel everything would be okay again soon. They both knew it wouldn't be good soon again, they knew it would never be like this ever in time.  
"You should go and visit your people. You have to look after them." Gwen was smiling lightly.  
"No, I will stay here with you."  
"Arthur, I am tired. I need a rest."  
"I won't disturb you. I'll stay here and I'm quiet."  
"Fact is that Camelot is waiting for you. Don't let it wait for too long, Arthur." She pointed to the door; smiling again at him. Arthur turned around and a shiver moved through his whole body. He took one step, then another. When he reached the door, he forced himself not to look back. He did anyways. Gwen had closed her eyes; already seemed to be asleep. He walked out of the door, not turning back.

Arthur came back hours later with Merlin. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands. They entered the room.  
"Gwen, I have found a solution. We can save you!" He walked fast towards the bed; sitting down on the chair that still stood next to it. Merlin moved closer as well.  
"Gwen, wake up. You have been sleeping for long enough now!" he carefully shoke her. Merlin again moved closer.  
"Arthur...I think...we can't wake her."  
Arthur turned around right away.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"She's dead, Arthur. We can't bring her back. Nothing can wake her now!"  
All color disappeared from Arthurs face and pale-white was taking over cover. He shoke his head in disbelieving.  
"But...I haven't been away for that long! I mean only a few hours. Two, nothing more!"  
"I'm sorry, Arthur. I wish I could bring her back..." Merlin was interupted by Arthur himself.  
"Stop it. You could have saved her, you could have! You betrayed me and the kingdom, Merlin."  
Merlin looked shocked and sad.  
"I am not the one to blame for what happned! I am not the one bringing the misfortune to this kingdom."  
Arthut did not answer. Silent tears were running down both of his cheeks. Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do right now. You know, you will have to tell the people of Camelot what happened."  
"Can you please think of somethin diffrent than my kingdom now? I have just lost the only person I love and you want me to go out there and tell them? I haven't even realised it myself. Please, Merlin, don't make me do this!" Arthur shivered. Merlin could see how much his dear friend was already suffering. He looked around the room. His eyes got caught by a small piece of paper; lying directly next to Gwen. Arthur had not seen it yet. Merlin walked over, took the paper without letting his friend notice. He put it into his pocket; having a sense of what it might be and what he hoped it might be.  
"I'll leave you know to have some time alone with Gwen. I'm sorry." He walked out; leavin Arthur behind. Just closed the door, Merlin had to take a deep breath. Even though Gwen was just a kind of female inhabitant of Camelot, she had become a good friend to him over all the years they had shared here in this castle. He looked out of the window on the opposite side of the corridor; right infront of him. Brights stars were still shining even though it was actually morning. Something had happened this night. Something to change all.  
Arthur did not see what happened outside this room; he did not see how much even Merlin was suffering to the loss of his friend. He looked at Gwen one more time; still holding her hand. It just looked like she was asleep. Her face had a calm and peacful look. A wisp of hair had fallen into her face. Arthur removed it carefully. He got up, moved a step away from the bed. A last look at Gwen, then he turned around; being sure he would never look at her again.

The bells of the church went silent. Arthur had not listened to them since the funeral had started. The sun was shining, even though it was just outside. His hard was covered in bad rain. Merlin was talking to the people fo Camelot; all the knights, the maids and the farmers - everyone. He did not listen. He knew that this were the last moment to share with his beloved wife. He finally knew how much he loved her. His heart, so he felt, was lying down to his feet; broken and stamped. Some carries took the coffin out of the hall, down the hill, up to a hill with a large tree. They let it go down into the earth. Arthur and the others followed; the king leading. They stopped at the grave. Some man had already began to fill it up with earth. The people just nodded down to earth, then leaving. Merlin and Arthur were the last to stay at the grave. The sun was shining trough the trees, blending the two man with sun light. The king laid a small bunch of white lilies. This was and end to all his emotions; that he was sure of. Nothing could make hime feel love again. His heart was broken and he felt alone and helpless even though Merlin was by his side, yet and as a friend. The time would heal his wounds; so he was hoping.  
"Arthur, I have to tell you something."  
"Whats that, Merlin?" his voice had a callous tone.  
"I know this may not be the right moment to tell you this, but I found a paper in Gwen's room the day she died."  
"She loved writing, so a piece of paper won't be such a great surprise. Why do you tell me? It is not as if I didn't know her."  
"I know, but that script was diffrent. Arthur, it was about the future. About a future in more than thousand years."  
Arthur turned around; his face covered with shock.  
"Are you trying to kid me? A future in thousand years? On a sheet of paper in Gwens room? She must have been able to use magic to find that out. I mean even you can't go that far can you?"  
"No, not as far as I know. But fact was that it was telling about us. The whole script was telling about us and Lancelot and Morgana and all of them. They will all be born again. This, if it comes to this, might be the second chance for all of us and at least for you and Gwen."  
"Merlin, this can never be possible. We won't live in a thousand years. How do you think this will work?"  
"It sounds impossible, I know that. I mean I am the magician here and even to me it sounds like a none possible story. Like something that she might have dreamt of when she had the temperature last night. I can't imagine her telling us about the future on that paper."  
"Merlin, again I will not believe this. As good as it sounds,...I mean it sounds too good to be true. I don't want to leave this grave here, maybe never return cause I think I might see her in the future. What if I don't remember anymore? What if we're not supoosed to be together in future?"  
"I have no idea about that. She just wrote that there will be someone to recover you, to make you the heroes you're supposed to be and to fight Morgana and Lancelot."  
"Then we're going to fight. If this future comes true, I will be prepared and then I will let her pay for what she has done to this kingdom!" He sounded europhic and angry at the same time. Merlin could see he really meant it.  
That night he was standing outside; looking at the sky. It was covered again with bright shining stars. The sky itself was black. Someday someone would be watching this, too. Someday someone would watch their stars of the past.


	2. Chapter 1 The past returns

Chapter one - The past returns

In less than a minute the whole sky was covered with grey clouds. The area around went dark, still it seemed like only the little forrest it happened in really went dark. No stars were shining; prisoned behind the hands of thunder. A first flash crashed down, lifting the leaves around the place where it hit the ground. Another flash crashed down, filling the area with dust. Several minutes after the dust laid back to the ground in the middle of the area, that had been hitten by the flashes, some kind of creatures were standing. They didn't look like any other creature that human being might have ever seen, they were colorless almost limpit. Still they seemed to be more than dust. One of the creature nodded, looked around and walked, more flying, forward. The other one followed; flying above the floor. The longer they were flying on their way the brighter the glim of light around them became.  
They passed fast through the trees in direction of the small town near the forest. Both seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go. It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of the small town, that could have even been a village as well. In the middle of a calm street they split apart, each going in a diffrent direction. They made no noise sliding down the streets of Amesbury. No one noticed the strange whiff of nothing. Even the people passing directly next to it didn't notice. Even though, there were not many people left on the streets to see them. It was late evening.

The creature, that seemed to have been the leader, was amazingly fast. Almost the whole town passed, it stopped infront of a big and old manour. Without opening the old, iron front gate the creature slided directly through it, down the way; surrounded by roses, that all seemed to dry out near the creature, to the stairs, than up and again through the door without opening it, even if it was a massiv wooden door. The same happened inside the house, no door was touched, no floor was hit by the feet of that creature, that actually seem to have none. The creature had to look around to get to know the place it was in. It walked directly up to the small door at the end of the corridor. This time the creature had to open the door, looking around then down to the sleeping girl at the end of the room.  
With every step closer to the girl the creature seemed to become more colorful. With every step it became more and more human features. When it reached the bed it almost looked like the ghost of a woman. The ghost lifted a single hand, still pale but already so real, that someone who might have seen this, may have tried to touch it. It moved closer to the grils face. The moment it touched the cheek, the ghost practicly skipped into the girls body. The girl woke up, hardly breathing, looking around but nothing in the room seemed to be diffrent than usually. The girl pushed the covers aside, got up and slipped into her shoes. Yawning she got off the bed; walking into the big bathroom at the left side of her room. She switched the light on and the whole room was covered with warm, calm light. She walked up to the wash-bowl, looking into the mirror. The moment her eyes met the the eyes of her reflection something strange happened. A glim of blue appeared in the actual brown eyes. The girl looked into the mirror again and felt a strange feeling coming up from her feet up to her head, her vision went black. The moment she hit the floor, she was already unconcisious. No one in the house heard the noise of the girl crashing down on the floor.

On the other end of the town the second creaure had almost reached the room of the boy. It hasn't been that easy to get into the house. The dog at the front door seemed to have noticed the creature, that tried to pass it by secretly. t began to bark and one of the older people in the house got out, which made it a bit easier to get in, cause the dog was busy with it's owner. The creature moved on and on. That hous was smaller than most of the houses in this area, but it seemed much trickier. The creature passed a few doors, still not feeling any presence of the person it was looking for. He turned around another corner, finally seeing a small line of light under a door. It could feel a presence, one it has been missing for a long time. It passed through the door. Silently it looked around, seeing the boy sitting at his desk, asleep. It would make it much easier. The creature stopped in the middle of the room, listening for any more noises, but it seemed that even the person and the dog had fallen back to sleep. He went, only stopping again when he reached the boy. And the same way the other creature took over the girl, this creature had been fully covered taken over the body of the boy with just a touch on his shoulder. The only difference this time was the fact the boy didn't wake up. He stayed on his chair, not realising any change that was going on inside of him. His mind was slowly take over by the creature. Happy to have a body again he got up off the chair after a while, now fully conrtoling the boys body and mind. He looked around, walked to the shelves; taking one book after another out, studying the title. He knew not one of them. He put the book back, turning around, still watching the whole room. On the desk a strange thing catched his eyes. He walked on, moving his hand over the strange kind of box. He seemed to have hit a button; suddenly the box went to a picture, covered with hundreds of colours. He jumped a step back. Careful he looked at the magical box infront of him. Curious as he was he moved his hands again over the box, not knowing what might happen. Suddenly the box went black again. He smiled, he must be in a strange time, long after his own. He looked again around the room. The only thing he really knew from his time, was the bed and even that looked way diffrent. There was just one thin blanket, not the many he was used to. And after all it wasn't even cold in this room, even if the landscape has showen it was autumn. He walked up to the bed and laied down still dressed in the boys clothes. He fell asleep imidiatly.

Her head felt like something really hart would have hitten it. She opened her eyes and looked around. Bright sunlight was shining through the white curtain, through tue window. She looked around, sat up and hold her head with ohne hand. She still couldn t believe that she really had a body again. With a fast Mom she got up from the floor. Her eyes found the ones in the mirror imidiately. She moved forward, closer to her own reflection. One hand lifted to touch her face, still disbelieving what she just saw. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. So many years had past since she last saw herself in a body and now she had one again on her own. Nothing, she could feel that nothing was left from the little girl she had taken over yesterday night. She looked at her face again. The girl was beautiful, reminding her to herself. Pale-white skin and long blond hair. Hers once had been black, but that was long ago. Now she had to deal with what she could get and she was, as she thought for herself, lucky that destiny had choosen someone so nicely for her.  
Suddnely everything else came to her mind again. She was here for a good reason. The prophecy that took her to this time needed to be destroyed, to be done unable to fulfill. She looked down herlself. In this clothes she couldn't go out. It looked like some kind of new modern sleeping dress. She turned to the door behind her, walked out of the room, looking for something that could be wardrobe. She soon found a big one at the other of the room. She could walk inside it, that big it was. she had the ffeling that more than thousand dresses surrounded her, but she had no time to look at each of them. She took the first best and put it on. She looked down herslef. It seemed okay to her. but she had to hurry now, though she had no idea what time it was and what time she would need to get to the other end of this town to find him. She grabbed a pair of shoes at the end of a long row, walked out; putting them on while walking. She looked around the house. Nobdy seemed to be home , exept her. She needed some minutes to get to know the new kind of kitchen. The white box with the big door to open it was filled with strange food. She took something she knew, a red apple laying in bowl next to the fridge. She walked out of the kitchen, getting faster with every step she took. At the front door she crashed into a tall boy.  
"Hey, calm down! Why are you up so early? Are you ill?" She looked at, not a word to answer.  
"Hey! Earth to Alana - Are you there?" Again she didn't answer, but she knew she had taken over the right body. She nodded.  
"Yes, sorry. I was thinking." She wasn't sure of what she said herself, but the boy seemed to believe it. Another fact that positivly surprised her was the thing that she had no problems with using their modern language. The boy stepped aside.  
"Then I don't want to hold you back any longer." he smiled, "Have fun then with what ever you're going to do." He walked away and she had no time to look where he was going. She opened the door, steped out and closed it behind herself again. A light wind was blowing over the town, that now in the light of the rising sun more seemed like a small village. Maybe then it would not take her ages to get to the other side of the village on feet. After all these years she had no idea how fast human feet could walk or run. She started to walk a bit faster than she actually already did. She wanted to leave this house behind her. She had no good feeling being in it anymore. She knew she would have to return sooner or later, but now she just wanted to get as far as possible away from it. She looked back at the corner of the street. She could still see it and it looked like a prison to her in that moment, a prison she had managed to escape from for next few hours. She started to run, more and more taken over by the feeling that the time was close, the time the prophecy could fulfill. She had to stop that. Faster and faster, untill she finally reached the small house she could feel the presence of him streaming out. She again looked around, making sure no one could see her, but it seemed like most of the people in the street were still asleep. She felt paranoid. She knew no one would care for her standing here at that small front gate, leading into a small rotten garden. Moving forward, stepping closer to the house she could hear some voices. The whole house seemed to awake. She reached the door step, one hand lifting to knock, the other down in her pocket, nervously moving her fingers. Her hand, cranshed into a fist, tocuhed the door. No reaction. She knocked a second time. Again no reaction. She stepped back, looking at the door. A small button on a black plate with a golden frame, not much a larger than her own thumb was right next to the door. Could this be a helper to get in, would it open the door for her. She pressed the button, and jumped back as a strange noise began to raise louder and louder until it finally stopped. She could hear steps behind the door, then a tall man opened, his eyes looking down on her.  
"What do you want?" He did not sound that nice and friendly, more like it was a thing of impossebility to disturb him. She took a deep breath.  
"I am looking for..." she stopped, she didn't knew his name yet and she had no idea what to do now ,"your son."  
"I have three sons. Not that easy to figure out who you mean."  
She had to take a break to think again. "His school has sended me to tell him something, but I have forgotten his name. I do not have that much to do with him."  
The man looked her over.  
"Yes, you look like you haven't got that much to do with him." He turned around. Only one of his sons was at a school with girls mixed up with boys.  
"Matt! Get to the door, right away!" he sounded angry. Then he walked away, letting the girl at the door behind. A boy with dark brown hair came towards her. He looked her over like his father did a few moments before.  
"That's you now, this is your new body?"  
She nodded.  
"And this is yours I see. How do they call you? Matt? Strange name, compared with the one you had all these years ago."  
"Yes, I know. It sounds so strange to me and I barely listen to it. I think I just need some time to get used to it. How do they call you?"  
"Alana. Sounds a bit familiar to what I am actually used to be called."  
The boy smiled at the girl.  
"I gotta get my jacket and then we can go looking for that building. My new father said the Stonehenge isn't far away. I found out that's how they call it today. Remember? We pronounced it way diffrent."  
"I know. Then get your jacket." She turned around. "I'm gonna wait at the gate." She walked away and he turned around, ranned upstairs, grabbed his jacket and with a short comment into the living room he was outside. With fast steps he caught up to her, walking besides her now. "It's so strange that we're both able to talk in their new modern slang, I think that's how they call it."  
"Yeah, I know. I was so shocked when the first words came out of my mouth. I think that boy was my brother or something like that."  
"And your parents?"  
"I have no idea. I haven't seen them yet. There haven't been any of these modern carriages like at the other houses. I think they've gone off to work."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
They walked on, not talking just enjoying the silence of the still early morning. Some birds, passing them by in a dancing fly, were the only living being around them. Soon they left the village. It was Alana, who broke the silence.  
"Do you think, we'll succeed this time?"  
"I bet we will. No one n this time knows about the prophecy, I'm sure about that. And after all we have younger bodies now, young enough to take more power." He smiled at her. She smiled back. That was it what she had always fancied. He was never willing to give up, always fighting. Like he did all these years ago. She looked to the ground for a second, then back up. She could the outlines of a hill.  
"I think there it is." She walked faster, moving in larger steps the closer she came. She grabbed his arm, pointing on the the big congeries of stones. "They do not look the same, do they?"  
"No, they don't. It looks like some stones are missing."  
"I hope not the ones we need! That would be terrible." She looked at him scared.  
"Be sure, normal human are not able to remove the magic ones. All together they are way too mighty for them. You may remove them, but they do not." He laughed, trying to bring up some happy mood. He did not succeed. Alana walked on untill she reached the middle of the Stonehenge. She turned around.  
"I can feel it. I can feel the magic in here."  
Matt smiled. He had always known that all would turn to the good. He moved closer to thh middle. Alana was still standing in the middle, her face covered with a bright smile. She walked forward to the next close stone. She lifted a hand and the closer the hand moved to the rock the more she could feel her powers. She touched the stone and closed her eyes. All her memories passed her mind, she could feel the power growing inside of her. Whe she removed her hand, taking it farer away from the stone a bunch of flashes in every possible colour stayed in between her hand and the stone. She closed it, cunshing it into a fist. The flashes died. She turned back to Matt, looking down on her hand while talking to him.  
"It's a marvel. I can't believe it. It feels so good after all this time. Over a thousand years." She now looked at him.  
"He laughed.  
"Yeah, you're right. Thousand years have been way too much and now we're going to be the winners, will we, Morgana?" It made her heart beat, when he called her by her real name.  
"We will, Lancelot and this time nothing will hold us back. No precious King Arthur, no marvelous Merlin, no one." She walked up to him, smiling. Again a pair of birds passed by and without a reaction in her face, Morgana hit them with a small flash. The moment the bodies hit the ground, Lancelot smiled.  
"I see you still have your anger in you? That's good. Now lets go! We do not have that much time left. The prophecy shell fulfill in the middle of June, which is tomorrow. I saw it on such a modern calender."  
"Oh my god, that can't be. How shell we find all the three of them in just one day. We need to get rid of them to make sure that the prophecy can never be fulfilled." She grabbed his arm, started to walk down the hill.  
"Where shell we start to look? I mean I have no idea about this century."  
"We just have to look for the signs. We have to feel the presence of them." Morgana breathed.  
"Firts I need to get used to my new name. It will look strange when I don't listen to it when someone calls me. And next we have to go to that school building tomorrow morning. I have no idea about the topics. I hope it works like with the language, just a flow, no stopping with issues."  
He nodded and walked on.

When they reached the village again, it seemed completly diffrent to the way it looked when they left. They must have been up the hill for longer than they expected to stay. None of both of them noticed that the magic seemed to have helped them walking. The Stonehenge actually was miles away.  
"I should better get home. I haven't told anyone where I would go. I may have met my brother but I really have no idea about how this family life works." She turned to him, hugged him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow in school." She waved at him and walked away. He stood there for a few minutes on untill he couldn't see her anymore. That was the point he turned around himself and walked his way back home. He put his hands down his into the pockets of his throusers. He walked slowlier and in fact of earlier many people passed him by, looking at him, wondering what such a young person was doing on the streets on a early sunday morning. He ignored each of the looks. They were annoying, cause he never got to know it any way diffrent. He was only here for a few hours and he already began to hate this stupid time. Never in all his life anyone has looked down on him. But on the other hand he was happy to finally have a body again and when he would be up at the top of the world, ruling it with Morgana, he would change everything. He smiled evil. The thought of turning everyone into a personal slave was the best that ever came to his mind in all his life and after. He reached the corner of his home. He looked at the house. It was small and in some way looking muddy. His parents didn't seem to be the richest. A fact he hated most cause in his old life he wasn't used to less than being filthy rich. He pull his key out of his pocket, just noticing he actually got it. He opened the front gate, step in to front garden. Even the small piece of land looked poor and sorber. He walked faster. He knew his room looked way diffrent, more modern and a bit more like what he was used to. He unlocked the front door, steped in.  
"I am back!" a short comment followed.  
"Very late, son!"  
He ignored it and just jumped upstairs shutting the door of his room behind him. He let himself fall down back onto the bed. He soughed. This time, he would have never choosen it himself and he cursed the person that made the prophecy. How could he dare to even just place it in this time by accident, never by choice. He hated his cousin. His own family forced him to get here. But he felt also thankful for Morgana or now Alana for giving him the chance to live again in a new time with a new chance. He would never forget what she did for him. He knew she once had a crush on him when he was at Camelot as the bright knight. At this time he still had his reputation but then Gwen passed his way. He had fallen in love with her right away, but when she moved back to her husband, precious King Arthur, he could only feel anger and hate for her. But he still had Morgana, who seemed to do everything for him. He had no idea if her feelings had changed during all the years. He looked up to the ceiling and noticed that there were some kind of stars made out of a material that must stuff in this room was made of. He had read on some of them that they were made out of something like plastic. He kept staring at the ceiling. Many thoughts were running through his mind. The picture of Alana standing at the stone, feeling the magic and the flashes. It was a marvel she could do magic. He never could and also never tried. It was something that he most loving left for Morgana and precious Merlin. He shoke his head. He always had hated Merlin. Arthur seemed to be like his best friend and Merlin was nice, but than the day came Merlin told Arthur about him and Gwen and the friendship was broken. It was the moment he swore himself to get back once in time and kill Merlin, no matter what it would take. Yet his chance seemed to coser than ever. A loud voice brought him back into reality. His father was standing right in front of him.  
"Come down, now! Breakfast is ready." The angrsy looking man turned around and walk out. Matt looked after him as he passed. He hated the man, he was already starting to think to make him the first slave in his new world. He got up off his bed and started to walk down the small corridor, downstairs into the dining room. He looked around. All his family was already sitting around the table, just waiting for him to do the same. He moved his chair, sat down and moved back closer to the table. His mother smiled at him and handed him a book.  
"Here, there you go, dear. I finally got the book you've been asking for for the last few months."  
He took the book and looked down on it. Without really noticing what he did, he thanked his mother. He stared down at the cover of the book. He shoke his head. This couldn't be. He got of his chair, still holding the book.  
"I'm not hungry." He turned around and runned out of the room, grabbing his jacket from the chair near the door. He knew where he would run to and it didn't take him long. He reached the front gate in a record of time. He rang the bell and soon Alana came out.  
"What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?" She looked at him worried.  
He handed her the book. She looked down it and her face became cover with shock.  
"This can't be, that's absolutly impossible."  
"It isn't. Look on the title. We are nothing more than a legend, a story parents tell their children as a bed story. Nothing more. We do not excists anymore then as characters in the head of the people out of stories they once heard or read."  
The book slipped out of Alana's hands. She looked up at him.  
"They will pay for that!" 


End file.
